The present invention relates to a measuring system and more particularly relates to a measuring system for measuring the degree of starch gelatinization.
When starch is heated with water, starch granules will swell with water, and change from a suspension state into a semi-transparent gelatinous condition. This process is industrially called starch gelatinization. The degree of starch gelatinization has great concern with the quality of the product, will cause certain physical properties changes of the product. For example, viscosity will indirectly affect parameter control during the processing of the product.
DSC (differential scanning calorimetry) is one of the most popularly used methods for measuring the degree of starch gelatinization. However, DSC has some drawbacks as outlined hereinafter. 1. DSC cannot be performed on the production line, and a procedure of sampling is needed before the measurement. 2. Selected sample must be sealed in an aluminum case and heated during the measurement; the temperature detector can only detect the temperature of the aluminum case instead of the temperature of the sample. 3. The hardware instrument is expensive, and only well-trained persons can operate the instrument. 4. Precipitation of starch will happen during the measurement, which may cause errors of measurement. 5. A complicated calibration procedure and a low scanning speed (about 5-10.degree. C./min) must be employed during the measurement, and the result of measurement cannot be known within one hour after the beginning of measurement.